Something That Will Never Happen
by CherryBlossom16
Summary: Christy's class is doing a play called "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" and she's the manager. Better and longer summary inside! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This is basically a story on my school (Christy's) is hosting a play for the 3rd Harry Potter book (now do you get the title?). Christy ends up being the manager, and there are new people coming to help. This is my first HP story so go easy on me!!!  
  
Something That Will Never Happen  
  
Chapter 1: The Announcement  
  
This is a story about something that will never happen. my school hosting a Harry Potter play! So I hope you have a good sense of humor! And I also hope none of my classmates read this.  
  
"School is soooo boring! Nothing ever happens. Same thing, day after day." a girl by the age of 13 with brown eyes and long brown hair thought, closing her eyes for a moment as she leaned against the desk.  
  
It was around 11:10 AM in Winter Garden, FL, where Christy sat in her desk, waiting for her teacher, Mr. Holser, to give out the answers to the assignment the class had just finished.  
  
A boy with very light brown hair sat across from her with silver-green eyes. He was somewhere around 5'9 and was drawing in his book as usual. The boy's name was Michael, and he had been Christy's best friend ever since they met.  
  
There were 13 other students besides them. Their names are as follows: Ethan, Toby, Tim, Chris, Alicia, Leusely, Sarah, Alyssa, Emily, Mandy, Whitney, Jesse, and Greg.  
  
Ethan had brown hair and eyes, just like Christy. He was around 5'4 and was 14.  
  
Toby had black hair and brown eyes. He had a round head and was around 5'4 as well.  
  
Tim had light brown hair and hazel-green eyes. Being very tall for his age (14) he was 5'10 and a half.  
  
Chris had blond hair and light blue eyes. He was only 5'0.  
  
Jesse had blond hair and green eyes, and was somewhere around 5'5.  
  
Greg had dark brown hair and brown eyes, like Ethan. He was the same height as Jesse.  
  
Leusely was black and had black hair and brown eyes. She was somewhere around 5'4.  
  
Alicia had golden blond hair and emerald green eyes. Also very tall for her age, she was 5'9 and a quarter.  
  
Sarah had long red hair about 7 inches past her shoulders and brown eyes. She was 5'4.  
  
Sarah was Puerto-Rican and had brown hair & eyes as well. Like loads of others, she was 5'4.  
  
Emily also had brown eyes & hair. She was somewhere around 5'7. Mandy had blond hair practically to her waist and blue eyes. She was around 5'4.  
  
Last but not least, Whitney had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She was 5'4 too!  
  
They were all sitting in various seats, either drawing, sleeping, reading, or just staring at other people, while some boys chose to annoy each other.  
  
Finally, Mr. Holser put down the paper he had been reading and stood up and walked over to the podium. His eyes scanned the class before saying, "students, I have an announcement".  
  
Everyone looked up at this. It wasn't everyday you hear this. "This year the 8th graders will be performing a play as their yearly school performance" he told them, watching everyone's reactions. Some moaned, others nodded, still half asleep, while others did somewhat of a cheer.  
  
"The name of our play is a 'modified' version of 'Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban'". Everyone stared at him as if he'd just told him or her to jump off a cliff. There was no way their school would be doing such a play.  
  
"You're joking!" Alicia said out loud, baffled.  
  
To their surprise, he chuckled. "No, Alicia, I'm not kidding. We have till March (it was early December) to get prepared. I have read through all the instructions, and have seen we will need many parts. That is why I chose Christy to be the manager, because she knows the book better then any teacher, or me and I'm sure she'll find the perfect positions for everyone."  
  
Now everyone stared at Christy, who suddenly smiled, letting everything sink in.  
  
"Awesome!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Holser smiled "I have chosen well. (AN: Cheesy line, huh?) Christy, please pick your assistant manager."  
  
"Well that'd be a duh! Alicia, of course! She knows just as much as me about it!" Christy told him, gesturing half way across the room to her best friend.  
  
"Are you alright with that, Alicia?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
She smiled "this is going to be awesome".  
  
"Alright! Tryouts will be held this Friday (it's Wednesday) at 2:00. I want EVERYONE to participate in this. After all, it's your classes performance."  
  
Right then the bell rang for lunch, and Mr. Holser called, "Alicia, Christy! Please stay back so I can talk to you".  
  
So they both sat down in the middle of the front 2 rows of the classroom as everyone left.  
  
As soon as the last person shut the door, Mr. Holser handed Christy a big yellow envelope with a lot of papers.  
  
"It's all the scripts, parts, scenes, and so on. We can cross out people and scenes if you want to. The play can be as long as 3 and a half hours, or else we'll just do a 'To be continued' thing."  
  
Christy nodded and handed some to Alicia, then said, "Mr. Holser, this is SO cool. I promise I'll do my best so that the 8th graders really do well in their performance this year. Can I ask teachers and other students to play parts?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good! Cause I need a LOT of people. Ok Alicia, come on. We better get to lunch. By Mr. Holser! Thanks!"  
  
"Oh wait- Christy, Alicia, one more thing" Mr. Holser said, catching them before they walked out.  
  
"Yes sir?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Some of the original casts of the movie will be coming to help us out".  
  
Both Alicia and Christy's mouths dropped.  
  
"Are you serious?" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
Mr. Holser chuckled "yes, girls. Now, go to lunch. I'll see you tomorrow".  
  
**After School**  
  
"This is going to be SO awesome," Christy repeated to herself for the 20th time that day. She was already home and it was around 3:30 PM.  
  
She sat down on her bed and began look through the script, smiling. "A manager and assistant manager can have parts to" she told herself out loud.  
  
Then, Christy looked at the list of characters. Her mouth dropped. "Whoa! I'm gonna need a LOT of people for this!" 


	2. The Auditions

Something That Will Never Happen  
Chapter 2: The Auditions "Hey Everyone!" Christy called in homeroom on Thursday morning. The room quieted down and she continued. "Ok, about the auditions for tomorrow- everyone MUST try out. You will all get a part, whether it is small or big, shows or just a voice. And please feel free to volunteer for costumes, lighting, scenery, etc, because we're seriously gonna need some help". Emily raised her hand, so did Leusely. "Yes Emily?" Christy asked, looking at her. "I'll make costumes" she said, putting her hand down. "Same here" Leusely called. "Mike and I will help with the lighting" Jesse called. Mike looked confused, "we will?" Jesse elbowed him in the stomach, "yes, we will". "Tim and I will do the scenery," Ethan avowed, and Tim nodded. Christy smiled, "ok! Lemme write all this down." It took her a few minutes, but she got everyone's name down for at least something. "Thank you guys so much. Ok, for the auditions, you will need to pick 1 part you want AND a back up part. You'll try out for both parts. If they're already taken, I'll choose one that best suits you. I'll have scripts so don't worry about that. Oh yes, any questions about the characters, ask Alicia or me any time today. Thank you!" During the whole school day, people from different grades were coming up to Christy or Alicia to help out or even try out for a part. By the end of school, they were both very happy that they got so many people to help out. "This is gonna be great. I hope it keeps going this good" Alicia commented, walking out to the parking lot. "I'm sure it will" Christy answered. 


	3. It's Friday!

Something That Will Never Happen  
  
Chapter 3: It's Friday! Christy walked into her next class, which was Earth Science with Mr. Fort. She was 5 minutes early because she wanted to ask him a question. "Mr. Fort?" she called, stepping inside. "Yes, Christy?" he asked, looking up from his desk.' "You know that the 8th grade is going to do a play, right?" "Yes. You're the manager of it," he said, smiling. "Yep! Ok, anyway, I was wondering if you could be a teacher in it, called Professor Lupin. It sounds weird, but you're the best one to fit the part! Please?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
He laughed a little "sure, Christy. I'd be happy to-"  
  
"Oh thank you Mr. Fort!" Christy exclaimed, jumping up and smiling.  
  
After giving him the script and going over the basic facts, she turned around to see other people walking in, so she headed to her seat.  
  
Alicia leaned over "so, how'd it go?"  
  
"Mr. Fort is officially Professor Lupin" she replied, smiling. "You go girl!" Alicia exclaimed, giving her a high-five.  
**30 minutes later** They were in the middle of taking notes when suddenly the phone rang. Mr. Fort walked over to the holder and picked it up. "Hello? Yes, I do. Sure, I'll be happy to. Bye." "Alicia, Christy- you're needed in the office" he told them. Since they only had 25 minutes left, they grabbed their books and put them in their lockers before heading out of the high-school building and over to the elementary building. In only a few seconds they were they standing in front of the white door that read "office". Alicia opened it and held it for Christy to go in 1st. They walked into the 2nd room. A tall and medium sized lady with puffy, curly brown hair was sitting at the desk. "Mrs. Gram? Someone wanted to see us?" Christy asked. She looked up and smiled. "Oh, yes. They just walked out the door to get something- and here they are again!" The two girls turned around to see two twins with red hair, a boy with blue eyes and black hair, a very tall boy with brown hair, another boy with red hair, a girl with straight brown hair, and another boy with blond hair. "Hey! It's Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, and er. the Phelps twins, and Sean Biggerstaff! Cool!" Alicia said, pointing at everyone as she named him or her. Christy blinked in surprise then smiled. "I can see what you've been doing instead of studying for our history test." The boy known as Daniel smiled and said, "well, since you obviously know us, who are you?" "I'm Christy," she told the crowd. "And I'm Alicia" Alicia answered. "Nice to meet you" was said a couple of times before Christy asked, "What are you guys doing here, all the way from England?" "Well, this is the 1st time someone actually used our movie as a play, so we thought we might as well help out a little," Tom told them, smiling. "This is to cool. But you guys aren't staying here all the way till March, right?" Alicia asked. "Yes, we'll only be here for a week and a half or less, depending on if you need us or not. Then we'll come back in late April or early March, depending on what's happening" Oliver, who was one of the twins, replied. "Why don't we go in a different room and talk?" Emma suggested, and they all agreed. So the whole lot walked out of the office and down the hallway into the Fellowship hall, a room big enough to sit over 100 people. The walls were white and the chairs were still in place from the chapel they had that morning. Oliver and James sat down on the end of one row and Sean, Rupert and Emma sat next to them, while Christy, Alicia, Daniel, and Tom sat on the next row. Oliver's row had to turn around in their seats to face them, but that was all right. "Some of us will try out, if you want us too," James said to Christy a few minutes later. "Let's make it fun and have all of you try out, so that the others can examine an example. But only some of you can have parts, since this is our play" Christy explained. "Fine by me" Sean commented. "I'll help you choose the people if you'd like" Daniel offered, looking at Alicia. "That'd be great. You know the characters just as much as me," Alicia said, smiling at the cute boy beside her. Christy could tell what Alicia was thinking and she smiled and turned back to the others. She was wearing a red shirt with a khaki knee-length skirt as her school uniform. "Ok, we have about 2 more hours till the audition. I guess we all could go over to the auditorium and get it prepared," she told them. "I'm hungry. Isn't it lunch time for you guys anyway?" Rupert asked. Alicia laughed "yeah, we'll go to the lunchroom and then to the auditorium. It waste more time anyway". So they all got up and walked out of the elementary building and across the parking lot to the huge gym. "You guys eat lunch in the gym? Weird" James commented. "Well, we have a small school, so there's not really much of a choice" Alicia said, heading towards the door. Daniel walked ahead of her and opened it for her. "Thanks Daniel" Alicia told him, smiling. "No problem" he replied, returning it. Everyone else told him "thank-you" as they headed inside. After about 5 minutes, everyone had a plate of food and a snack and was walking to the other side of the gym. Christy spotted her classmates, sitting at their usual long, rectangular table. Luckily, it was also joined to another one today, so there was enough room for everyone to sit down. "Hey everyone," Chris greeted. Toby was sitting at the head of the 1st table with Ethan, Tim, Chris, Sarah, and Emily on his left while Michael, Jesse, Greg, Mandy, Whitney, and Alyssa sat on his left. They all looked curiously at the group behind her, who was actually now taking their own seats. "You guys, go ahead and introduce yourselves," Alicia asked. So the cast each stood up so everyone can see them and said their name and part they had in the movie. When they were done, all the 8th graders were asking millions of questions at a time. Some were: What's it like to play Harry, How does your character act, Do you like your part, and etc. It took everyone about 8 minutes before the group had enough time to start eating. At the 2nd table, Oliver, Sean, Tom, Christy, and Emma were sitting on the right while James, Rupert, Daniel, and Alicia sat across from them. Everyone seemed to be getting along great. Nobody seemed to have any problems with the other, and to Alicia and Christy, it was a very good thing. Soon the 8th graders and everyone else except Christy, Alicia, and the cast had to go to 5th period, so they all said their goodbyes as everyone walked out. "I'm not hungry anymore. Say Christy, your food isn't to bad here" Rupert commented, and everyone laughed. "You try eating it every day. You'll really get tired of it" Alicia told him. "I wouldn't want to eat this stuff 5 times a week" Emma agreed. "Well, its only 1:06, so we still got 54 minutes," Sean informed them. "We only need about 30 to get things ready, so why don't you girls show us around the school?" Tom asked. "Sounds good to me. Just to warn you though, there's nothing really special about it," Christy warned him, putting her trash in the trashcan. "That's fine with us" Oliver concluded, smiling. In only 15 minutes, the girls had shown the group the high school and elementary buildings, the rest of the gym, the playground, kindergartener's area, the soccer field, and were now heading over to the auditorium. "This school is really small compared to mine," James said, looking around. "Tell me about it" Rupert agreed. They all walked inside and into the biggest room, where the play would be held. There were about 300 seats with a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a stage about 7 feet above the ground. "Ah, this will be perfect" Oliver noted. "Yes, this should be just about a good size stage." Tom agreed, observing it. "That's good to hear," Alicia said, sighing in relief. "We were worried it would be to small or something," Christy explained. "Not at all. We should probably put a table right there in front so the 'judges' can sit" Emma said. "Good idea Emma! Let's get to work," James announced cheerfully. By 2:50, everything was set. There was a table sitting in front and in the middle of the stage with a huge pile of scripts on the right. There were 5 chairs at the table, each for Christy, Alicia, Daniel, Emma, and Tom, who were also helping select people. "Finished doing the number cards" Oliver called, running down the isle and setting them in the middle of the table. For some reason, they also hung a sign on the middle of the stage reading, "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". "Looks more like a poster to me" Rupert commented, eyeing it. "It is. An enlarged one, that is" Tom explained. At that second, about 12 people walked inside. They followed the signs to the 1st 6 rows in the middle section. "Everyone, please come down here and form a line so we can give you your scripts and numbers" Alicia called. The 12 students, ranging from 7th to 11th grade came down and picked up a script for the character they were trying out as. The members did as well. Daniel was number 14, Rupert 26, Emma 19, Tom 16, James 17, Oliver 22, and Sean 21. Obviously, they were trying out for the parts they played in the movie. When it was 2:00, they had 50 people total trying out. "Whoa! That's a lot of people," Alicia said, looking amazed. "We have 46 parts. That's practically just enough" Christy told her, looking down the sheet. All 15 8th graders were trying out, the 7 cast members, and 6 of the 7th graders, 8 teachers, and 14 other people from either 9th grade to 12th. Christy got up from her seat, followed by Alicia, and walked backstage. Holding a script in her hand and pinning the number 36 on her shirt, she continued on stage. Alicia, who was 43, followed her and stopped next to her. The auditorium was pretty loud, considering there were 50 excited people. Lucky for Christy, she grabbed a mic before coming up. "Ok everyone, we're going to get started." It only took 10 seconds for the room to quiet down. "If you don't know me, I'm Christy, the manager of the play. This is Alicia," she paused to gesture to her best friend beside her, "who's the assistant manager. As you know, today is the day for auditions. There are 46 parts, and 50 people are auditioning. Some parts will just be voices, others you will come on stage. No matter if you have a part or not, please feel free to help us with other things- such as lighting, cameras, many scenery things, and so on. Thank you to all the people who volunteered. Now, Alicia will explain all the stuff that you need to do. Don't worry, it's not hard." Christy smiled and handed the mic to Alicia, then walked offstage to join the people at the table. "Ok, basically, when we call your number, you and a couple other people will come up to the table and we'll tell you what scene to do. Then you will come on stage and take your place. Please wait for us to say "action" before starting. That's pretty much it. Got that? Ok, let's get started!" Alicia jogged offstage and over to the table and sat in-between Daniel and Emma. Christy was sitting next to Emma, and Tom was sitting on the other side of her. Rupert was on the end next to Daniel. "Ok, let's start with the first couple of people." Christy said into the mic, which was now in her hands. "That would be Tim Anglea and Ethan Barba. Please come up to the table." In only 10 seconds, the two boys were standing in front of the table. Christy smiled at them and said, "Don't be nervous. You'll be doing a scene from the 4th book. Ron has more lines then Harry, but that's all right. Go ahead on stage. You have 2 minutes to look over your lines." After grabbing their scripts, they headed backstage. They didn't appear until 1 and a half minutes later, when they walked onstage to take their places. "Ok, we have Tim trying for Harry, and Ethan trying out for Ron. Good luck to both of you." Alicia told them. Daniel counted down "Ready in 3, 2, 1. ACTION!" The scene was when Harry had just finished getting the golden egg from the dragon, and he and Ron were waiting for the scores. "It's marks out of 10 for each one," Ethan told Tim, and Tim squinted, looking out into the audience. Emma, who was helping, took her pen and made an 8 figure. "Not bad! I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder." Ethan said. Tom did the same thing, except he did a nine. "Looking good!" Ethan cheered, accidentally slapping Tim a little to hard on the back. Rupert also did a nine. Christy, who was pretending to be Ludo, made a 10. "Ten?" asked Tim, sounding obviously shocked. "But- I got hurt. What's he playing at?" "Harry! Don't complain!" Ethan yelled excitedly. Now Alicia, who was grinning, made a wave with her pen that made a 4. "WHAT?!" Ethan yelled furiously. "FOUR?! You lousy, brain-dead scumbag! You gave Krum a 10!" "And cut" Daniel called, smiling at the 2 boys. "Nice job boys" Christy said into the mic. "Excellent guys, excellent" said Alicia, also smiling. Everyone clapped as Tim and Ethan left the stage. "Ok, next." In a matter of 10 minutes, it was the actual cast's time. "Ok, next, we need Rupert, Daniel, Tom, and Emma. These four are the original cast, and they're helping us with the play. These guys are doing a scene from the 2nd movie, just for an example. Ok guys, you know your lines." Christy watched as the 4 made their way to center stage. Daniel and Tom stood a few feet apart, facing each other, while Emma and Rupert faced the audience in between. "This is the scene where Ron throws up slugs. Sadly, we didn't get any slugs, but we're sure you can imagine it." This time it was Oliver who spoke. "Ok," Christy spoke, snatching the mic back from Oliver, who was grinning. "In 3, 2, 1. ACTION!" Daniel looked stunned as Tom took a step forward. "M-Malfoy?" "That's right. And that's not all that's new this year" Tom said with a sly smile on his face. Now Tom brought a broom out from behind him and rested it against his right shoulder. "O-oh. Interesting. Tom actually used a broom," Alicia whispered to Christy, smiling. Rupert looked surprised. "Those are Nimbus 2001s. How'd you get those?" Christy blinked, "Opps! We forgot Flint's line! TIM! Come here!" Tim walked up "huh? What is it?" "Run up there and say this line," Christy said quickly, stuffing a piece of paper in his hand. "Be Flint- he's a nasty, evil kinda guy. Hurry!" Tim jogged up the stage and stood beside Tom, just as Rupert said his line. "A gift from Draco's father" Tim said, looking at Rupert. "Wow! He said it pretty good! Even with a little accent!" Christy said, surprised. Tom turned more to face Rupert, and said, "You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best." "At least no one of the Gryffindor had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent," Emma said, rudely and matter-of-factly. Tom walked up to Emma and glared at her for a few seconds before saying, "No one asked your opinion- you filthy little mudblood". Rupert glared, "you'll pay for that one Malfoy," he paused to point a pen at him, "EAT SLUGS!" Either he jumped or slid, they couldn't tell. All they new was the next thing Rupert was in the air, then fell back down on the floor with a painful sounding THUMP. Tom and Tim start laughing as Daniel and Emma rush over to Rupert. "Are you ok Ron?" she asked frantically. Rupert sat up and turned around, kneeling and facing the audience. "Say something!" Ron leans forward and opens his mouth, also making a strange noise, pretending to through up. "Eww" the other 4 said at the same time. "CUT!" Christy yelled. Alicia smiled "excellent! Nice job all of you, especially Rupert because he did such a great job throwing himself back AND throwing up!" Everyone laughed and clapped as the 4 stars- and Tim- bowed and walked off stage. "Excellent" Christy commented as they came back up to the table. "Thanks" Tom replied, smiling.  
**About 45 minutes later** "Ok, next we have." Christy scanned through the papers. She smiled. "Alicia Revelle! Please get UP from the table and come in front of it to get your script." Tom laughed a bit from beside her as Alicia got up and walked around. "Very funny Christy" she remarked as she stood in front of her. Christy already knew her friends scene, so she asked, "Daniel or Tim?" "Don't make me choose between them" Alicia remarked coolly. "In that case, I will choose. Hmm." She thought about it for a minute. "Got it! TIM!" she yelled for the second time that afternoon. He came up beside Alicia "yeah?" "Oh yeah-" she paused to grab the mic "Ethan, come up here to". Ethan ran up beside Tim, "what is it?" "Ok you guys, you're gonna do the scene with Alicia. Here's your scripts- Tim, you're Harry, Ethan, you're Ron. Please act mature. You have 2 minutes." Ethan and Tim walked off, and Alicia was about to follow when Christy said "Alicia, stay here and help me. You know your lines." So Alicia stayed down there for the next 2 minutes to help decide some things with Christy, then ran off to join the boys behind stage. "Ok, Tim and Ethan are playing Harry & Ron, while Alicia is playing Hermione. The scene is from the 2nd movie at the end where Hermione runs into the Great Hall and congratulates the boys on solving the mystery. Tom, you may do the honors." She handed the mic to the boy sitting next to her. "Ok, in 3, 2, 1. ACTION!" Tim and Ethan were sitting on the ground talking to each other when Daniel, who was sitting across from them, said "hey Harry- it's Hermione!" Tim looked towards the other side of the stage where Alicia was standing, smiling at them. Ethan looked at her as well, and Alicia walked quickly towards them as they got up and stood by each other. In the meantime, Daniel walked off. Alicia ran over to Tim and hugged him for about 7 seconds, then parted. She turned to Ethan, but stopped halfway and turned it into a handshake. "W-welcome back Hermione" Ethan stuttered, embarrassed. She stepped back and looked at them both, "Congratulations! I can't believe you solved it!" "We got loads of help from you" Tim replied. "CUT!" Tom yelled. "Nice job, all of you. Thanks Dan, for running in there" Emma commented, looking at the boy who was 1 seat down from her. After a few more people went up Christy walked back up on stage. "Well everyone, we're finished!" everyone cheered at this. "Sorry to say, but you guys won't know the answers till Monday or Tuesday! Everyone did an awesome job, and no matter what, we'll give you a part! Also, if you'd like to help us with the other stuff, please wait a few minutes here so I can write you down." It was about 3:45 when everyone was finally finished, and the last person left. "Phew! That took more energy then I thought" Christy commented, plopping down in a chair. Daniel walked over to her and said, "I just realized something. You didn't audition." "Yeah! That's right!" Tom agreed, looking at her a few away. "I decided not to audition," she told them. For some reason she couldn't meet anyone in the eye at the moment, so she just stared at the wall as if it was interesting. "Why? Christy, you HAVE to have a part! You said so yourself!" Alicia exclaimed, also just realizing this. Tom got up and sat down beside her. "That's true, you did say everyone was going have a part." Christy still looked at the wall, "Don't worry about it guys- it'll all work out." Emma gave the group a sign that said to stay off of it, so the room became quiet. "Well, my dad's probably is waiting for me outside. Alicia, you're mom's probably wondering where you are by now too," Christy said, changing her gaze to Alicia. Alicia nodded, "you're right. I guess we should get going then." James looked at his watch. "Blimey! The people will probably be waiting for us by now to." "The people?" Alicia asked. "Since we were coming over here for only a week, our parents let us come by ourselves- except Daniel's mom and Emma's dad are coming tomorrow. But, they hired some people to drive us from our hotel to here and stuff like that" Sean explained. "Ah, I see," said Alicia, nodding. "Better go outside then," commented Rupert, standing up. Everyone walked outside and into the parking lot. Sure enough, there were 4 vehicles waiting. Christy's father, Alicia's mom, and whoever was picking up the cast. "We'll see you on Monday," Tom said, turning to Christy. "Nice meeting you guys" she replied, smiling at Tom. Everyone shook hands as they said their goodbyes, and soon went their separate ways. 


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Something That Will Never Happen  
Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions It was Sunday that Christy spent practically the whole day thinking about the parts. Alicia had come over to help, and so had Daniel, Emma, and Tom, because they offered and they were bored at the hotel. "Hmm. I think that girl named Emily should be her." Said Daniel, pointing to the name on the computer. "Yeah, and that bud of hers would fit perfectly as her friend," Emma agreed. "Good idea" Christy commented, typing the names with the character. "There are so many characters. I didn't realize it till now," commented Daniel, reading the list. Tom was sitting on her bed, behind the computer, reading the names of people who tried of and their characters. Daniel and Emma were standing on both sides of Christy, who was sitting in a gray chair in front of the computer. Alicia was on the other side of the room looking through pictures because she was "letting her mind rest". "This is harder then I thought" Christy said after another 10 minutes. She crossed her arms on the desk and leaned her head on it and closed her eyes. Daniel chuckled, "Tired, Christy?" "Well, we're almost done," said Tom, looking at the computer screen over Christy's head. "All we have left are Hermione and Cho." Christy and Alicia both jumped. Emma immediately knew what was going on, and she asked, "Christy, can I talk to you outside?" Christy stood up and looked at her, "Sure." They both walked out of Christy's room and onto the back porch. Emma sat down on a pool chair and Christy sat down next to her. "I know I've only known you for 2 days," Emma began, "but I think I know why you didn't audition. Your friend Alicia wants the part of Hermione, and so do you." "You share a trait with Hermione, Emma" Christy mentioned half tonelessly. "You both can read minds." Emma smiled a bit but waved it off. "That's beside the point." "Well, for one thing, you're right. I do want the part of Hermione, and so does Alicia. Since I'm the manager, I have to choose. I don't want Alicia to be upset, so I didn't audition. But now. oh I'm so confused!" Christy sighed and looked down. This was just unfair. "Well, you have one day to decide. Pretend Alicia isn't your best friend, and you were someone else. Now, who's better for the part?" Emma got up and walked back inside, leaving Christy to think alone.  
**Later that night** "Finished!" Chris announced to no one in particular. Everyone had left because of the time, so Christy had to deicide over 10 parts herself. She printed out the papers and walked into the kitchen. "Set the table." Her dad ordered. She grabbed some forks and napkins and put them on the table, and then turned to her mom, who was putting salad on the plates, "I decided the parts." "Oh really?" Her mom looked up from the plates, "what's yours?" "Um. I haven't finished all of them, all but 2" she told her truthfully. "Oh I see." Her mom watched her for another moment before finishing the salad and putting the bowl in the sink.  
**It's Monday!** When Christy walked into the high school building the next day, wearing a long khaki skirt and a white shirt with her hair pulled back into a clip, she was immediately bombarded with questions of "what part am I?" and so on. She answered, "You'll have to wait!" and walked on. She got so tired of it that by the time she walked into homeroom, she stopped in the doorway and announced, "Everyone, do NOT ask me what part you are. Just WAIT!" After that, no one asked her or Alicia the question. When the bell rang at 8:15, Mrs. Fisher walked up to the front of the class and pronounced, "Everyone, today we will be having a meeting in the Fellowship hall. It will be like chapel, so sit in the seats you usually do. You'll find out why when we get there." So, after homeroom was over, the 8th graders walked to the Fellowship hall. "Wonder what it's about?" Michael asked no one in particular. "You'll probably have to announce the parts," Alicia whispered to Christy. Providentially for her, she brought the paper with her. When they all arrived, they found the rest of the high school and some of the 6th graders there. As usual, the boys were on one side arranged by grade and girls on the other with the same. Alicia, Christy, and the rest of the 8th grade girls walked to their usual seats in the 2nd and 3rd rows. Mr. Weer walked up to the front of the room where the podium stood and waited till the room quieted down. "All right everyone," he called loudly, "let's start with this thing." At that, each person hushed. "You all are probably wondering why in the world you're here. Well, I'll explain. "As you know, the 8th graders are doing a play called Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Some of you are surprised, I see. Why did we choose this? We chose it because it was the most well known story in the 8h grade. "Anyway, I know that the people who've tried out for the parts in the play are dying to know. So, that's where this meeting comes in. If Miss Christy White will come up, I'll pass this on to her." He looked at her and waited. She got up nervously from her seat and headed up to the podium, feeling all eyes on her. When she reached it, Mr. Weer winked at her and walked o the back of the room. "Ok, for those of you who don't know, I'm Christy- the manager of the play.  
  
"I have decided who makes the places. Some of you may be happy, sad, mad, or something else, but please understand, several people tried out for the same part. Example, 13 different people tried out for Harry. One made it. So whatever part you get, please don't be angry with me. Just enjoy your part and benefit from even being in the play at all, cause this is going to take a long time to prepare for. "Have you guys been tortured by the wait long enough?" She inquired, smiling. Some people nodded, others said "yes." She waited a few seconds before saying "ok, ok, I'll tell you." "What we're gonna do is- I'll ask 4 people to come up. If you're called, please come up on both sides of the podium- two on each. I'll say each person's part when they all get here. Y'all can applaud or whatever you wanna do. Sound good? Ok, let's instigate." She opened her notebook and set it on the podium. Then, Christy looked at her audience and told them, "let's start with the teachers. Will Mrs. Gable, Mrs. Fisher, Mrs. Holser, and Mr. Weer come up?" All four teachers walked up and Mr. Weer and Mrs. Gable stood to Christy's right while Mrs. Fisher and Mrs. Holser stood on her left. "I'll start with Mr. Weer. He will be playing the part of. the headmaster, Dumbledore!" Applause erupted from the students, and Christy had to wait around a minute before continuing. "Mrs. Gable will be playing Aunt Marge!" Christy yelled over the cheers, "I think we should wait till I announce all four people before you guys applaud!" "Phew. ok, Mrs. Holser is. the Quiddtitch referee, Madam Hooch! "And Mrs. Fisher will be playing the Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout!" Now everyone clapped as Christy handed each teacher their own scripts and waited till the teachers sat down to continue. "Now I would like Mr. Fort, Mrs. Blackman, Mr. Holser, and Pastor Mauger to come up." After they arrived, she announced, "Mr. Fort is playing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin! "Mr. Holser will be playing the Potions teacher, the one everyone except his own house despises, and also the same character Harry loathes, Professor Snape!" Everyone laughed at this and Christy looked at Mr. Holser apologetically, "sorry Mr. Holser, I was just describing your character a little more." Before he could respond, she continued, "Pastor Mauger, who isn't here, is the game keeper and Harry's close friend, Hagrid! "Finally, Mrs. Blackman is the strange, mystical Divinations teacher, Professor Trelenway!" Clapping once sounded again as the teachers received their scripts and headed back to their seats. "Finally, I need Pastor Jay, Mr. Stark, Mrs. Stine, and- that's all the teachers that are left!" The male teachers stood on one side and Mrs. Stine stood on the other. "Mr. Stark will be playing the. a guy in the play called Fudge that I don't know how to describe!" Everyone laughed. "Mrs. Stine will be playing the ever so strict and the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall!" "Now, Pastor Jay will be playing several different parts. And so will his wife, who has also decided to pitch in. Pastor Jay himself will be playing the voice of a knight in a painting, Sir Catagon, James- Harry's father- voice, and Mr. Wesley! "His wife will be playing Lily, Harry's mother's voice, and Mrs. Wesley!" Everyone clapped again as Christy handed the teacher's his or her scripts, but handed Pastor Jay 2. "Now, I would like Deke and Katie to come up here real quick." Everyone looked around puzzled as 2 people walked forward and stood on separate sides of the podium. "Deke and Katie were our coaches in my Theater Arts camp. We asked them to help us because we didn't really have anyone else for the part. So, Deke will be playing Voldemort's voice AND Harry's stupid, crazy uncle, Uncle Vernon! "Oh thanks Christy." Deke told her sarcastically. Then they all laughed. "Katie will be playing Uncle Vernon's wife and Harry's strange Aunt, Aunt Petunia!" Everyone clapped and Christy once again handed them their scripts, but this time, they walked out the door and left. "Now, for the students!" Everyone tensed up at this. "I would like Deveron, Thomas, Zack, and Matt to come forward." Four boys all with blond hair walked up to the front. "Deveron will be playing the very annoying and hyper boy, Collin Crevey, Thomas will be one of Harry's friends, Seamus. Matt will be Harry's other friend, Dean, and Zack will be the annoying, self-absorbed, Percy!" For the 8th time, the high school and teachers began to clap as the four boys sat down. "Would the following people please come up: Jesse, Greg, Leusely, and Sarah?" The boys stood on the left while the girls stood on the right. "Jesse will be playing a 5th year boy who's- whoa, wait. Jesse doesn't fit that quality. Anyway- he'll be playing the Huffelpuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory! "Greg will be playing Harry's fat, stupid, annoying, a million other words git, Dudley! "Leusely will be playing a girl on the Q. team, Angelina, while Sarah will also be a teammate, Alicia!" Everyone was getting tired of clapping, so it wasn't as loud. Christy handed the scripts and turned back around to face the audience. "We're almost done, hang in there! "Alyssa, Emily, Mandy and Alicia! Come on down!" Everyone laughed a little as the four girls walked over to the podium. Starting from left to right, she announced, "Emily will be playing Lavender, while Mandy will be playing another girl on the Q. team, Katie. Alyssa will be playing Pavarti, while Alicia will be playing Harry's crush, Cho." Everyone clapped but some whispered at the last comment. "We're really close. I would like Chris H, Toby, Chris C., and Michael to come on up." She looked at Michael as he walked up to the podium and stood on her right side. He gave her a smile as he waited. "Ok, Michael will be playing Harry's friend, Neville, and Chris K. is Draco Malfoy, the annoying, self absorbed, rude, character and Harry's rival. Toby and the shorter Chris," she paused to smile, "will be Malfoy' friends, which are Crabbe and Goyle." Chris, aka Malfoy, seemed to be pleased with his part as he grabbed his script and went to join the 9th graders. She whispered to Michael as she handed him his own script, "Sorry- you don't have to big of a part." He smiled at her nonetheless, "that's all right. I'm not the best actor anyway." She gave him a sweet smile before picking up the mic again and was about to start, but Mrs. Gram opened the door at the back of the room and called, "Christy! Could you come here for a moment?" Christy looked around before coming up with an idea. "This is a good time to introduce the assistant manager, Alicia Revelle, aka Cho. Alicia, please come up here and introduce the people I haven't checked yet." Alicia rose out of her seat in the 2nd row and walked up to the podium. Christy gave her the mic and walked down the isle and out of the room (Alicia) "Ok guys- I need Cameron, Troy, Ashley Davis and Julie to come up." Two very tall boys who looked about the 11th/10th grade walked up to Alicia's left while Julie and Ashley stood on Alicia's right. "Julie will be playing a waitress at a popular- restaurant- Madam Rosmerta. Ashley will be playing the youngest sibling of the Wesley's, Ginny. Cameron will be Sirius, Harry's un-known godfather and supposed to be murderer. Finally, Troy will be one of the evil characters- Wormtail. I'd describe him, but I'd give away the plot." Everyone clapped and Alicia handed the scripts out and waited for Christy. There were only 6 parts left. (Christy) "I can't believe you guys came!" she exclaimed, looking around at everyone. "Of course we did. We told you we'd be here," said a redhead diagonal from her. "But how'd you know I choose you three?" she asked suspiciously. "We guessed." The tall bow with brown hair told her. "Oh well! Come on- you two can stand on one side while Sean stands on the other. I'll announce you there" Christy told them. "Sounds good." Oliver said, motioning for her to open the door. She pushed it back open and stepped into the room. Most of the people were watching her, but she didn't mind. She was used to it by now. The 3 boys followed her as she walked back up to the podium, with the twins standing to her right and Sean on the left. Alicia handed her the mic and went to go sit down again. "Ok guys-" Christy started, getting their attention. "These guys around me are from the original movie, and will be playing their own parts. Oliver and James Phelps will be playing the twins, Fred and George Wesley, because no one else looks alike or is as mischievous as them." She smiled and everyone laughed. "And Sean will be playing the captain of Gryffindor, Wood." Everyone clapped and the 3 gathered their scripts and sat down in the back. "Now, the last 3 parts." Christy paused as silence filled the air. "Will Tim Anglea and Ethan Barba come up here?" The two nervous looking boys walked to the front and stood on either side of her. She gave them each an encouraging smile before continuing. "These two have some of the longest parts, not to mention trickiest, in the play. They were the best who tried out for their parts and who made it. "Before we get to them, I wanted to say that I would be playing as Hermione Granger, Harry and Ron's best friend. "Ethan will be playing Harry's best friend, Ron Wesley." She stopped and looked around. She could almost feel Tim's impatience growing. "Let me introduce you to the next Harry Potter- Tim Anglea!" Everyone clapped loudly and the boys turned to her, She gave each of them a script and congratulations before taking the last one and going back to her own seat. Mr. Weer came back up and smiled at everyone. "That took a whole hour, so your 2nd hr class will be a little short. Also, there will be no PE until the play is over. Practice starts at 2:30 in the auditorium tomorrow, and the managers will decide how it goes on from there." 


	5. How does it go again?

Something That Will Never Happen  
Chapter 5: How does it go again? "Ok you guys, this is our 1st practice. Today we'll just be getting a little background info on the character's- and maybe try some scenes out" Christy explained, looking over the sheet she had in her hand. "Now on your scripts, the last 2 pages are all the character's info," Alicia explained, flipping through her own script. "You can find yours and read through it. Also please note that this is a MODIFIED version of the 3rd book. We will be cutting and adding scenes, and changing the script but still keeping some the same. The plot is the same, and so is the ending. Hey Christy- what is different?" Christy smiled "well, for example, I'm sorta editing the script so that some of the characters who have small parts will be able to speak more. Take Cho for example- she's Harry's crush" she paused as everyone looked at Tim, who was blushing and focusing very hard on his paper, "and all she does is walk by him. WOW! Amazing right? Na. I'll make sure Cho plays a nice part in this play as well" Christy finished with an evil, teasing grin on her face. Alicia became nervous at her friends expression. "Uh oh," she thought, "this might be dangerous." She cut in before Christy could add anything, "and some of you people might wanna but the book to read. Yes, I said read. You'll be able to understand it better, and reflect on your character." "Ok, enough of that" Christy said, tossing the script on the floor from her spot on the stage. She looked at her paper, which read everything she wanted to do, and nodded before dropping it on the ground beside her. "First of all, everyone needs to develop an accent. These people are English! If you need help, seek any of the originals (the cast) or us. Or you can just watch either of the 1st 2 movies for examples! Now some of you have more of a Scottish accent- like Neville and Wood- but obviously Sean is fine, so Mike if you need any help, you know where to go to" she said, smiling at Michael who was sitting next to Ethan and Tim. "We will have practice 5 days a week- obviously, on the weekdays. Now we know you can't make it to every single one- and that you'll need a break. So we've decided to only choose certain characters a day. The practice will last from around 2:00 till 3:30 or even 4:00, so please tell your parents. "There will be some days when we'll have everybody. Just to let you know, Fred, George, and Wood will only be with us for this week. Because they live in England, they can't stay with us till March- but they will be back in February. Now, Alicia, who do you want to come up here first?" Alicia walked up a little further and looked at her own sheet. "We'll try to fit everyone in- or as much as possible. You're free to use your scripts. Please look over them before you start so you can put a little character in it. Let's start with the main people- Hermione, Harry, and Ron. So Tim and Ethan come up, Christy stays here." A half a minute later the two boys arrived at the side of the stage with their scripts in hand. Alicia and Christy walked over to them. While Alicia flipped through the book, the three chatted a little. It took her around 5 minutes, but she found it. "Ok, you three. If you don't mind, we're going to be practicing a short scene. It's right here-" she handed Christy the book, "and you have 2 minutes to read it over. Come on stage when you're ready, and act mature," she added, looking at Ethan. "Hey! I do act mature!" Ethan defended. Christy had a hard time not rolling her eyes, so she merely laughed a bit. "Yeah right. What she means is, Hermione and Ron like each other, so in this scene they sorta. hug, I suppose. Hermione's under loads of stress, plus Harry and Ron haven't talked to her in a long time." As Christy continued her explanation, Alicia walked back onstage. "Ok people, these guys are doing a really short scene." Alicia also explained it, and it wasn't too much longer till Christy, Tim, and a half nervous looking Ethan walked onto the middle of the stage. Alicia walked to the side of the stage and turned around, "in 3, 2, 1. ACTION!" Christy was standing by herself, facing Alicia's direction while Ethan was facing her; closer to the audience while Tim was on his other side, a half a foot away. Christy looked very upset as she drew a piece of paper from her pocket. "He- he sent me. this." She said, handing it to Tim. He took it and read it for a moment, then exclaimed furiously "they can't do that! They just can't- Buckbeak isn't dangerous!" Christy lowered her gaze as she wiped her eyes, "Malfoy's dad threatened the committee into doing it. You know what he's like- those idiots were too scared to do anything. There will be an appeal, to be fair. but I can't see any hope. Nothing will change." Ethan looked very determined at this, "oh yes it will. You won't have to do this work alone Hermione- I'll help." Christy looked very surprised/happy at this, and exclaimed, "Oh, Ron!" She flung her arms around him, and Alicia giggled at the site. She truly believed Ethan was feeling shocked at the moment, not just acting. Ethan patted her on the back gently as Christy faked crying. Finally, she pulled back. She looked sad and was still looking at Ethan. "Ron, I'm sorry about Scabbers." She said, pretending to sob. "Oh- well- he was really old." Ethan said with his face still red and looking half relieved at the same time. "Mum and dad might get me an owl now, you never know." "CUT! And nice job, nice job!" Alicia said as everyone began to clap. Christy smiled sweetly at Ethan and said something before the boys walked off the stage. "Now how about." This lasted until 3:45, when Christy glanced at her watch and said, "My, time flew! We'll really start to get to work tomorrow! We'll tell you who needs to come tomorrow morning, so be prepared to call your parents!"  
**A Few Hours Later** "Practice went really well, don't you think?" Christy asked, adjusting the phone on her shoulder. "Yeah. The best part was when you flung your arms around Ethan. That was soooo cute!!" Alicia exclaimed, laughing over the phone. Christy blushed but defended, "hey! That's what the script told me to do!" "Yeah but you should've seen Ethan's face! He was really shocked and his face turned red. I think he liked it!" Christy blushed even more at this, "ok, ok, let's give it a rest. Who're coming tomorrow?" "Well, no Quiddetch people, cause we're not sure how we're gonna do that. "Let's do. hmm. I'm not certain either. But you're right- we can't have any Quidetch people till we now how we're going to do that. It's not like we can just have people running around the stage." "That would be hilarious. Maybe we'll do it outside, film it, and put it on a TV screen- like the ones they use at a baseball game." "Interesting idea Alicia. But how in the world are we going to do it outside?" "Let's figure all that out later! Who's comin tomorrow?" "Definitely Ethan and Tim, you and me. hmm. Aha! Let's go by the book! The 1st couple of scenes is the Dursleys- so everyone who relates to that should come!" "Brilliant Cho." Christy commented, smiling. "Hey! Don't call me that! Why in the world am I Cho anyway? I wanted to be Hermione!" Christy became nervous- this is exactly what she wanted to circumvent. "Well, you see, after some thought, I found that it would be better for the story. Harry likes Cho, and Rom and Hermione liked each other. Since you like Tim, and I'm making Cho a bigger player, I thought you'd like it that way. And you can figure out the rest." There was silence on the other end. She hoped Alicia wasn't mad at her. "I guess that's ok." Alicia finally replied. Christy let out a relieved sigh. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I gotta go eat, ok?" "Yeah, all right. See ya." 


End file.
